When love prevails
by BrightStar91
Summary: “The person who loves Draco will be the one to save him.” A story of finding the one to make things better even if it means falling for the person you'd least expect. DMxHG
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

[A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'm a bit apprehensive. I've got so many ideas but I find it difficult to write down. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Hermione Granger walked through Kings cross station, her body filled with a mixture of emotions. Part of her was feeling excitement and anticipation to reach the grand castle and begin her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Two weeks earlier as she was opening her usual letter reminding her that the school term starts on September 1st, a small golden badge with a red 'H' encrusted on the front fell out of the envelope into the palm of her hand. She had been made Head Girl.

She couldn't wait to get started on her duties and prove to Professor McGonagall that she had made a very good decision by making her head girl over the other candidates.

The other part of her was dreading returning, as one of her closest friends would not be returning for his final year. Hermione had spent all summer dwelling on how strange life was going to be not having him around. He would no longer be there to nag her about spending too much time in the library. He would no longer be there to comfort her when she was down. He would just not be there. There were so many things she was going to miss and it was definitely going to be a lot quieter this year without Harry Potter.

She had been so busy thinking about what her finally year was going to hold that she hadn't realised that she had already reached the wall between platforms nine and ten and it was only the voice of her friend that had brought her back from her thoughts.

"Hermione!"

At the mention of her name, the brunette turned around to see Ron Weasley running towards her.

"Looking forward to getting back to Hog…."

CRASH! Ron was now lying in a pile at Hermione's feet after tripping on his untied shoe laces.

"Honestly Ronald, did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Hermione asked after helping her friend up off the floor, whose face was now scarlet with embarrassment.

"Actually," he said as he tried to regain a bit of dignity. "It was a bit of a rush this morning. Ginny was still refusing to come back to school up until about an hour ago".

After Harry had told Ginny, at Dumbledore's funeral, that he couldn't be with her any more because it was too dangerous, Ginny hadn't been her usual self at all. Rather than being bright, bubbly and full of life, she had spent the majority of the holidays in her bedroom sobbing into her pillow. She totally understood Harry's decision and she respected him so much more for it but the thought of returning to Hogwarts and not seeing him sitting in front of the fire in his usual chair or playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team made her feel as though her heart had split in two.

"I'm so sorry Ron; I hadn't even considered how poor Ginny must be feeling, bless her. I'm sorry for being so selfish"

Ron looked genuinely concerned. "Oh don't worry at all Mione, I know she doesn't want to come back but I think it will be a relief for her to see you. Maybe she will open up to you."

Hermione smiled. She had missed Ron a lot this summer; even if Harry wasn't going to be around, she still had Ron to make her laugh as he always did, although he didn't always do it intentionally.

"We'd better get going onto the station, the train leaves in ten minutes" Hermione stated as she leaned onto the wall between the two platforms and vanished through the wall.

* * *

Once Ron had joined her on the station they made their way onto the train, found an empty compartment and stored their two trunks, Pig's cage and Crookshanks's carry box into the luggage rack. 

Ron stuck his head out of the compartment and looked to see if Ginny had got on the train yet, "She shouldn't be long; she wasn't that far behind me. Do you think she will want to sit in here with us?" Ron asked as he made his way to the seat by the window.

"I think she should sit in here even if she doesn't want to. You know what people are like, and you don't want her to get upset when the questions start, which no doubt they will. Well I have to go up to the head compartment now to see Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy and I am not sure how long I'll be."

"Yeah, good point. See you later"

Hermione made her way up to the front of the train, which proved to be a bit of a struggle as she weaved her way through the students and trunks that filled the corridor. She reached the door, which just like her badge had a large 'H' on it. She slowly opened the door to reveal an empty compartment; the Head Boy wasn't here yet.

She took a seat and was suddenly lost in her thoughts.

* * *


	2. Memories and Reality

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Memories and Reality

_Hermione was walking back from the edge of the lake, where she had just attended Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Her eyes were stinging and blood shot from the amount of tears that had flooded out of her brown eyes over the course of the morning. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts, there was so many things going on inside her head, she was really struggling with her feelings. _

_Professor Snape murdering Professor Dumbledore had come as a big shock. Hermione had always tried to see the good in people and even though Snape had always treated her badly compared to everyone else, she would never have thought that he would be capable of murder. Never in a million years. _

_To add to her sadness, her best friend Harry had just revealed that he would not be returning for his final year at Hogwarts. He had told herself and Ron that he would spend the year gathering information on the remaining horcruxes that needed to be found and when they had finished their seventh year they could join him on his journey of defeating Lord Voldemort._

_She couldn't bring herself to think about what life would be like, next year, without Harry around._

_For six years herself, Harry and Ron had been almost inseparable and as she thought about it, she wouldn't have had it any other way. All three of then were there for each other and they had shared so much over the years that she knew the bond between them would never, ever be broken._

_Harry Potter was the bravest person she had, and ever was likely to meet. He had been through so much and he had dealt with everything so well. Ronald Weasley was the most loyal person she had, and ever was likely to meet. He was there for his friends and he was willing to risk his life to save them from death. She was so lucky to have these two people as her best friends but she knew things were going to change drastically. _

_The future held danger for Harry, maybe even death but she knew that herself and Ron would be there with him every step of the way. _

_She had been walking from the lake in no particular direction as she thought things over. She lay down on the grass where she stood and looked up at the sky. It was bright blue and there was not a cloud in sight. It reminded her very much of Dumbledore, but she wasn't sure why._

_She wasn't sure how long she had lay there with her eyes closed, just embracing her emotions as life went on around her. _

_She could faintly hear the sound of people approaching her but she didn't open her eyes. She felt two warm bodies lie down either side of her and she knew exactly who it was, Harry and Ron. Both boys grabbed one of her hands and they just lay there in silence for a while._

_She eventually opened her eyes and looked at the two people either side of her, giving each of them a smile._

_These two people meant the world to her and she was scared to death that she could loose them. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say. _

_She squeezed each of their hands and slowly drifted off to sleep, but not before saying "The Golden Trio."_

* * *

"The Golden Trio? Is that what you three are calling yourself nowadays?" 

"What?" said Hermione, looking around feeling very confused. She had totally drifted off into her own little world, totally forgetting that she was sitting on the Hogwarts express in the Head compartment. The train was moving, which made her wonder how long she had been day-dreaming for.

Then she saw the person who had spoken and brought her back to reality. It was Draco Malfoy. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, never mind Granger." He took a seat opposite her and glanced out of the window.

"Malfoy, what do you want?"

"No need to be aggressive and I have every right to be here as you do"

"And why is that?" She asked, beginning to get extremely irritated by the blond haired boy before her.

"Well your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy. Thought you were meant to be clever Granger," he said maliciously.

"WHAT!" she yelled as she suddenly got to her feet.

She had only glanced up to see who it was and as it was Malfoy she didn't spend a second longer than needed looking at him, which was why she must have noticed the silver and green badge pinned to his robes.

Malfoy has also jumped to his feet at her sudden outburst. "Calm it mudblood, I'm hardly ecstatic myself that your Head Girl but at least I'm not screaming and yelling," he said in the cool voice that annoyed her so much

"Don't call me that!" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why not? Its what you are, isn't it?" He smirked and sat back down.

She was so angry with him but she thought better than to let her anger get the better of her. She was better than that. Better than him at least!

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes before Professor McGonagall entered and broke the tension between the two students.

She stood in the door way to the compartment and began, "I would like to congratulate the both of you at becoming Head Boy and Head Girl. It is a highly prestigious role and I would expect you both to set a good example for the students at Hogwarts. You will both now reside in the Head quarters, which are located on the fifth floor of the castle. The portrait that covers the entrance to your common room will be easily recognisable as it resembles a snake and a lion. The password is _'courage and ambition'._ Inside your common room there is a notice board with a timetable of your duties, which will automatically change every week. If you have any questions come to me."

As soon as she finished she left the compartment. Hermione sat there trying to take everything in. Once she had, she got up and left to return to her friends not even acknowledging Malfoy.

"_I can't believe I have to live in the same dormitory as Draco Malfoy for a whole year!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *


	3. Concealed feelings

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Concealed feelings.

It had taken quite a while to calm Ron down once she had explained to him that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy and she would have to live with him for the remainder of her time at Hogwarts. She had known how he was going to react as it was common knowledge that Ron hated Malfoy.

She had explained that she could take care of herself and even though she appreciated his concern, she wasn't going to stoop down to Malfoy's level if she could help it.

"Ron, you need to start patrolling the corridors with the new sixth year prefects." Hermione said.

Ron sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Once Ron had left the compartment Hermione looked over at the redhead who was staring out of the window in a complete daze. Ginny's eyes were teary and the skin bellow was extremely red, which showed just how much crying she must have done over the summer weeks. She didn't know what on earth she was meant to say as she was pretty sure that nothing could cheer her up but Harry himself.

She moved herself to the seat next to Ginny and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Ginny, I know you have probably heard this a million times, but you're going to get through this."

For the first time since before Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione saw Ginny smile, even if it was only slightly.

"Thanks," she whispered as she put her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"No problem, I'm always going to be here for you if and when you need me. Harry said that he is going to keep in regular contact, I know it's not the same but at least you will know that he is safe."

"Hermione…" Ginny began.

"Yeah?"

Hermione hoped that Ginny was finally going to open up and expose the feelings that she had kept bottled up for so long.

"That day…the day Gryffindor won the Qudditich Cup…the day he kissed me…it was the best day of my life. Id liked him for so long and when he got together with Cho Chang, I convinced myself that I was over him and for a while I started to believe it."

A single tear ran down her pale face.

"Don't talk if it's going to upset you again" Hermione suggested even though she had a feeling that talking was making Ginny feel a bit better.

"Its not making me feel worse, I like talking about him. You don't mind listening though , do you?"

"Of course I don't mind" Hermione said.

"Ok, so…I started to believe that I was over him but at the beginning of last year the feelings were back and stronger than ever. I never dreamed that he would feel the same way about me, but those few weeks that we were together were so special. He told me that he had never been happier and I loved looking after him and caring for him. He opened up to me about everything."

By this point Ginny's eyes were streaming but talking about Harry had put some of the usual sparkle back into her brown eyes.

"Hermione….I love him but he doesn't know it because I thought that it was too early to say anything, I was so scared of ruining everything but what happens if something bad happens to him and he never knows?"

Even though Ginny had never said anything, Hermione had always known that Ginny liked Harry but she never expected her to be in love with him. But before she could say anything else, Ginny had got up and began to look in her trunk for her robes. From this, Hermione knew that Ginny didn't want to say any more and she respected her decision, she wasn't going to push her to say any more.

Hermione took Ginny's lead and they both changed into their robes.

Ron returned ten minutes later looking exhausted and after eating his fair share of the sweets that he had returned to the compartment with, he also changed into his robes.

Ginny went back to her silence but the sparkle remained in her eye, which made Hermione feel that Ginny really was going to be ok if she had people around her who cared around her.

* * *

The train eventually slowed down and came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. It took a while for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to get themselves and their luggage off the train but once they had the three separated. 

Ron proceeded towards the coach where Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat. Ginny made her way towards her friends from her own year and Hermione began towards to the lake to assist with the first years making their way to the castle.

When Hermione reached the queue of first years ready to cross the lake, she noticed that Malfoy wasn't there yet. She looked around until she eventually found him talking with his fellow Slytherins; Crabbe and Goyle.

"MALFOY, WILL YOU GET OVER HERE, WE NEED TO GET ON WITH HELPING THE FIRST YEARS!" she screamed. She realised maybe there was no need to shout, as the first years were now even more frightened, but she was adamant that she was not going to do all the work herself.

Malfoy marched up to Hermione until her his face was inches from hers.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Her eyes closed at the power of his breath on her face. She was about to reply to his insult but she was stopped in her tracks by Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know what you two think you are doing but this is not setting a good example at all! Now if I find anything like this happening again the both of you will be in detention, until you learn to behave properly!"

"Sorry professor," they said in unison although only one of them seemed to mean it.

Hermione and Malfoy did as they were told and helped the first years into the boats, four at a time before getting into a boat of their own and making their way across the lake.

The air was extremely cold and Hermione began to shiver rather vigorously.

Malfoy smirked, "Having a fit are you, Granger?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy. I'm shivering, it's what normal people do when they are cold," she glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well your personality, actually your whole demeanour is just cold so I would be very surprised if you could feel how cold it is out here."

Malfoy dwelled on her words for a little longer than he maybe should have, after all her didn't want her to think that her words had affected him. _Had they really affected him?_

"Contrary to popular belief Granger, I'm not some soulless robot. I do have feelings and of course I can feel the cold!"

Hermione laughed, "Draco Malfoy…have feelings….I would never have thought!"

He glared at her once more before turning his body around so he couldn't see her at all although he could tell that she was still laughing.

"_Does she really think that I have no feelings?"_ he thought to himself.

They continued the rest of their journey across the lake in total silence, both students wrapped up in their thoughts.

They carried out their duties also in total silence, before entering the great hall and joining their separate house tables.

* * *


	4. Revelations

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter four: Revelations

The sorting of the new first years into the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, went as smoothly as could be expected but Draco Malfoy hadn't paid an ounce of attention to any of it. Normally he enjoyed welcoming the new kids into Slytherin but this year he was in a world of his own.

He wasn't totally sure why he couldn't be bothered with anything or anyone.

During her pre-feast speech Professor McGonagall had announced the new Head Boy and Girl and Draco knew that his friends would have been voicing their own opinion on the appointment of Hermione Granger as Head Girl. Normally, he would have jumped at the chance to insult the mudblood but he was oblivious to what was going on around him. He was too absorbed in his thoughts, which was very unusual for Draco Malfoy.

For what seemed like the hundredth time since he had sat down in the great hall a question soared to the front of his mind.

"_Does everyone think that I've got no feelings?"_

He didn't know why that mudbloods words had had such an impact on him and he wished they hadn't but he couldn't help these feelings he was now experiencing.

"_There," he thought "I have got feelings."_

He knew that everyone, except the people in his own house, hated him but he had never realised what they actually thought about him.

He slapped himself in order to bring himself back from him insane thoughts.

"_I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't care what people think about me, least of all Granger!" _he reassured himself and after a while he had totally forgotten about what had been bothering him only minutes before.

* * *

Hermione sat herself down at the Gryffindor table between her friends Ron and Ginny and within seconds she was emerged in conversation. 

"I practiced my Quidditch skills so much over the summer, I think I'm a lot better now," Ron said with a large grin on his face.

"So if you devoted so much time to Quidditch did you have time to complete the mountain of homework we were given before the holidays?" Hermione asked although she was pretty sure she knew what the reply would be.

"Well, I did the stuff that is due in tomorrow but ill do the rest before it needs to be handed in."

Hermione rolled her eyes, typical Ronald.

Ron ate a few more roast potatoes before continuing what he was saying before Hermione had turned the conversation to homework.

"I wonder who will become Quidditch captain now that Harry is go-"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted.

"What!"

Hermione flicked her head toward Ginny, who hadn't touched any of her food and was just proceeding to push it around her plate.

It took a while but eventually Ron realised what Hermione had meant.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to-"

But before he could finish Ginny had interrupted him and he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't pleased with what had just occurred.

"Is this what its going to be like from now on?" Ginny said with a large amount of hurt apparent in her quivering voice. "Don't talk about Harry in front of Ginny otherwise she might burst into tears because she's an emotional wreck," Ginny imitated. "Well I'm trying my best but it doesn't help when everyone is treating me like I'm a time bomb waiting to go off!"

Hermione and Ron both opened their mouths to apologise but Ginny had already stood up and ran out of the hall, tears running down her cheeks.

As head girl, but more importantly as Ginny's friend, Hermione got up and followed Ginny out of the great hall to see if she was alright.

Herself and Ron had by no means meant to make Ginny upset but Hermione realised that acting differently around her, with regards to Harry, was going to make Ginny feel worse rather than make her feel better.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted as she spotted a blur of red hair disappear around a corner at the top of the main staircase.

Even if Ginny wanted to be alone, Hermione needed to apologise and ultimately make sure that she was ok.

She ran up the stairs and along the corridor that Ginny had disappeared down just moments earlier. She came to a halt at the end of the corridor; Ginny was no where in sight. She decided to head for the Gryffindor common room as that's the only place she could think Ginny would have headed for.

She climbed the several staircases that lead up to Gryffindor tower. As she made her way along the corridor, with the fat lady's portrait in front of her, she could faintly see the form of a girl sitting on the floor with her head on her knees and as she grew even closer she could hear the girls sobs.

Hermione sat down next to the crying teen. "Ginny, I'm sorry and I'm glad you put me and Ron in our places, otherwise we wouldn't have known that our actions were upsetting you."

"No, I'm sorry," Ginny began. "I over reacted, there was no need for me to yell at you and Ron, I know your just trying to help me but I just cant stand feeling like this for much longer and being back here is making it all the more real. I hadn't even thought that the Gryffindor Quidditch team would need a new seeker and a captain. He was the heart and soul of that team, playing Quidditch won't be the same any more."

A tear feel down Hermione's cheek; it was awful seeing Ginny like this. "Ginny, you know what you said on the train about loving Harry. Well I don't think that you should tell him and I know its none of my business but it will just make both yourself and Harry feel ten times worse because you both know that you can't be together right now."

Hermione crossed her fingers and hoped that what she had just said hadn't been totally out of order even though she was just trying to help.

"I know your right; it's just going to take some getting used to. Not just for me but for you and Ron too I know you two must also be feeling pretty bad."

Hermione stood up and helped Ginny off the floor and ash she did she noticed the exhaustion in her friends eyes.

"Ginny when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?"

"The night before Dumbledore died probably."

"Oh my goodness you need to get a decent nights sleep, come on lets get you up to the dormitory and you can take a sleeping potion."

"Thank you so much Hermione, I appreciate this"

Hermione said the password _"presencia" _and the portrait of the fat lad swung open. Once Ginny had changed out of her robes and got into her bed, Hermione conjured up a sleeping potion.

"Now Ginny, I noticed you didn't have that much to eat at the feast, so if you wake up in the night at all and your hungry I give you permission to go into the kitchens and get yourself something to eat."

She handed her the potion, "Now drink up."

Once Ginny had fallen asleep, Hermione made her way down into the common room, which had slowly, began to fill up with the Gryffindor students returning from the great hall.

She was hoping to run into Ron and let him no know that Ginny was ok but she couldn't see him anywhere so she decided to go straight to the heads quarters.

* * *

It only took five minutes for Hermione to walk from Gryffindor tower to the heads quarters, which she would now be sharing with the person she liked least in the entire school, Draco Malfoy. 

_"Courage and ambition"_ she said and she stepped into the heads common room.

She was amazed by sight in front of her. The common room was huge and it contained a large fireplace, which added grandeur to the room. The was a sofa and two arm chairs in front of the fireplace and four book cases in the corner of the room , which were packed full of books. To the right of her was a stone staircase, which she assumed was leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom.

She started to make her way up the staircase and she was met by two doors, each with a name on the front. The one on the left of the landing was hers and she excitedly stepped inside. There was a large four-poster bed at the top of the room and another, but smaller fireplace with a arm chair in front of it. There was also a door, which she knew must lead to the bathroom. It was better than she had imagined, at least there was an upside to having to live with Malfoy for a whole year.

She noticed that her trunk had already been emptied so she decided to go back into the common room and have a closer look at all the books. Just as she reached the bottom of the staircase she heard footsteps, and in walked Draco Malfoy.

She was sure he was going to throw one of his usual insults at her, judging by the look on his face but instead he headed up the stairs and into his room.

Hermione made her way over to the bookcase and randomly selected a few books from the shelves; she set them down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. She picked up the book on the top of the pile and began to flick through it.

A few minutes later she heard a door open and Malfoy re-entered the room holding some parchment, a quill and a new bottle of ink.

He sat down in the chair furthest away from Hermione and began writing on the parchment in front of him.

* * *

Draco looked down at the letter that he had just written. 

_Mother,_

_Just writing to let you know that I have arrived safely at school, like you asked me to. For the first time I'm actually glad to be back here, the only bad thing about it is that I can't make sure that you're ok there. I'm sorry the way I left was a bit abrupt but it was the only way I was going to be able to return to school, as you know father would not have allowed it if I hadn't taken it upon myself to leave the house and make my own way to Kings Cross. I won't be returning home for any of the holiday, I'm pretty sure its obvious why._

_Let me know what's going on with that lot._

_Draco._

He wasn't entirely satisfied with the letter but it was the best he could manage. He looked up and noticed that Granger had already started reading.

"Determined to read every book in the castle before you leave, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, "I'm just looking at a few books I found on the shelf."

"Is that why you ran out of the great hall earlier; to get started on these books?"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy; I went to see if Ginny Weasley was ok, she was upset."

"Don't call me stupid Granger!"

"Well you stop picking figh-"

Before she could finish what she was saying Malfoy interrupted her, "Just leave it Granger, I'm not in the mood."

Malfoy turned around and marched up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. It was definitely an understatement to say that Hermione was shocked at what had just happened. In the six years that she had known him she had never known Malfoy to walk away in the middle of an argument.

* * *


	5. Arguments and Spilled Blood

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Arguments and Spilled Blood

When the post owls soared through the great hall on the first Saturday of October, a white owl dropped a letter onto Hermione's plate of toast. She recognised the owl and the handwriting straight away; the letter was from Harry. She was expecting at least Ron to ask who it was from but when no enquiry came she looked up and saw that Ron and Ginny had also received letters. Ron's blank expression and Ginny's watery eyes told Hermione that their letters were also from Harry.

As Hermione excused herself from the Gryffindor table she glanced across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, where she saw Draco Malfoy laughing with his friends.

"_Great," she though. "The common room will be Malfoy free, which means I will be able to read this letter in peace."_

As she walked up the stairs to the fifth floor she wondered what was written in the envelope that she was holding tightly in her hand. Good news? Bad news? No news at all?

Quicker than usual, Hermione reached the portrait leading to the head quarters; her legs seemed to have travelled much faster than normal.

"Courage and Ambition," Hermione said and the Snake and Lion portrait swung forward, permitting her entrance.

She sat down on the rug in front of the fire, held out the letter and gazed at the familiar writing that she hadn't seen for so long.

She opened the envelope, very carefully, and pulled out the sheet of parchment, which was covered in Harry's neat handwriting. She took a long breath and began to read:

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Hope you doing ok, although I'm sure that you're being your usually mega organised self and keeping on top of you work._

_I said I was going to keep you updated with everything that I'm doing, and I'm certainly not going to break that promise. I thought it would be best to start by researching as much as I can on horcruxes. I started looking in wizard's libraries, even though I didn't think I would find anything, due to the fact that horcruxes are very dark magic. I went to one particular library everyday for a week but I found nothing. In the end I decided to ask for help but as you can probably imagine I was told to leave and not return. I then remembered that Grimmauld Place had a room full of old books so I decided it was worth a try looking there as the Black's wouldn't have cared about what their books contained. I used my invisibility cloak, just in case the place was being watched and their seemed to be no signs that the place had been searched. I'm still looking through the books at Grimmauld Place and I will let you know if I find anything. By the way, I'm not sleeping at Grimmauld Place before you start worrying, I do know what you're like Hermione._

_There's only one thing I would like you to do for me; look after Ginny. I've written her a letter, explaining a few things but I know how she wears her heart on her sleeve and it will probably upset her. I don't mean to upset her, I would never want that but there were a few things that needed saying, although I didn't really say that much. When I think that it's my fault she cries so much, it breaks my heart. But don't go telling people that, I'm sure they have already have enough to gossip about, without knowing that Harry Potter is in love with Ginny Weasley. I don't mean that to sound arrogant but it won't make Ginny feel any better if people are talking about her personal life._

_I think it would be best to destroy this letter just in case it gets in the wrong hands but if you don't want to then a simple concealment charm would work fine. But I'm sure you already knew that._

_Stay safe,  
__Lots of Love,  
__Harry._

* * *

Hermione felt a mixture of emotions after reading Harry's letter. She was relieved that he was safe; scared he was back at Grimmauld Place and upset because she missed him so much. 

Even though the letter contained information about horcruxes, she didn't seem to care. There was only one phrase that she couldn't seem to get out of her head:

'_Harry Potter is in love with Ginny Weasley'_

She had found out that Harry loved Ginny and that Ginny loved Harry but neither knew the others feelings. She wouldn't dream of telling Ginny as it wasn't her place but this new piece of information seemed to make everything worse. Hermione knew that Harry was strong enough and brave enough to defeat Voldemort but at the back of her mind, even though she hated to admit it, she knew there was a chance that Harry might die.

She closed her eyes tight at this thought but it wasn't enough to stop the flow of teach escaping from underneath her eyelids. She couldn't bear to think what life would be like with out Harry, not just for her, but for Ron and Ginny too. Ginny would be absolutely heart broken.

She put her head in her hands and let the tear flow. It wasn't like Hermione's emotions to get the better of her.

* * *

She was so upset she didn't hear Malfoy enter the common room. 

He saw her immediately, she was sitting on the rug, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red and wet, which he supposed was tears. A letter was clutched in her hand.

"_Oh god she's crying," he thought. "I can't deal with crying girls."_

He made his way quietly over to the coffee table, behind her, to retrieve his potions essay, which he had left half-finished the night before. He hoped she wouldn't notice him but as he tried to pick up his essay as quietly as he could, he knocked over an ink bottle, which caused her to turn around looking startled at the sudden noise.

She quickly stuffed the letter inside her robes.

"Don't worry Granger; I'm not going to look at your precious letter, although I can't imagine who would be writing to _you_."

"It's actually from Ha-" She cut herself off but she knew that she'd already given too much away.

"A letter from Potter made you cry?"

She didn't reply.

"Is he dead?" Malfoy asked with a little too much cheerfulness in his voice than he had intended.

"DEAD?" She yelled, getting to her feet. "HOW COULD HE WRITE A LETTER IS HE WAS DEAD?"

Malfoy didn't answer; he didn't want to admit to Granger that she had caught him out.

"AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HARRY IS NOT DEAD! ARE YOU SO CRUEL THAT IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT HE HAD DIED YOU WOULD STILL MAKE FUN OF ME? I KNOW YOU HATE ME MALFOY BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE MUGGLES, BUT ARE YOU THAT EVIL?"

The tears were now streaming down Hermione's face.

"ACTUALLY," she began. "I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID, OF COURSE YOU ARE THAT EVIL. SINCE WHEN HAVE DEATH EATERS CARED IF SOMEONE DIES?"

"Death eater?" Malfoy said, stunned.

"Don't deny it Malfoy; everyone knows you have the dark mark so therefore you are a death eater. _You_ let the death eaters into the school last year. _You_ were sent to kill Dumbledore and even though you didn't kill him, it's _your_ fault he's dead!"

Malfoy felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"You have no proof I have the dark mark," he retorted.

"Lift up your sleeve and prove me wrong then!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy mudblood!"

"Malfoy," Hermione began calmly, taking a few steps towards him. "There was once a time when you calling me that would bother me, but not anymore. I might be discriminated against because I'm muggle born but at least I'm my own person."

"And what's that mean to mean?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, you take orders off a murderer and if you don't do as you're told you risk being killed, pretty pathetic really."

Malfoy marched in front on Hermione and bent down to her height so their faces were just inches apart.

"You have no idea about anything to do with me or my life," he said forcefully.

Hermione stared at him, not wanting to back down and she was sure she saw hurt in his grey eyes.

He turned around and walked to his bedroom.

"What a great way to start a Saturday," he said as he slammed his bedroom door shut.

* * *

At four o'clock later that day, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on Malfoy's bedroom door. She had lost her Charms notes and after looking everywhere she thought maybe Malfoy had picked them up along with his essay earlier. Talking to him was the last thing Hermione wanted to do but she needed her notes for her homework. 

She knocked on his door for a few minutes before deciding to just walk into his bedroom and look herself as there was no answer. However, she was not prepared for the sight that was now before her as she stepped into Malfoy's room.

Malfoy was lying on his bed in a pool of blood and a knife was just resting in his right hand. The left sleeve of his robe was pulled up to the top of his arm and the dark mark was partly visible on his arm although it was covered in blood. It wasn't until Hermione looked closer that she noticed two deep cuts in his arm, both either side of the dark mark.

Hermione stumbled forwards and grabbed Malfoy's hand, he was very cold. She cautiously checked his pulse and was relieved to find that he was still alive, although his pulse was very weak.

She took her wand out of her robes, pointed at his blood covered arm and said, "Scourgify". Immediately all the blood on his arm disappeared.

She looked around the room to find something that she could wrap around his arm until she could heal it properly. Finally, she noticed that he was still wearing his Slytherin scarf that he had been wearing that morning. She carefully and wearily lifted his head and retrieved the scarf from around his neck, which she proceeded to wrap tightly around his arm.

She ran as quickly as she could down into the common room and began to frantically search through the books on the shelves.

"I know its here somewhere!" She cried.

A couple of minutes later, she found what she was looking for: _Basic and efficient healing charms for the young witch or wizard. _This had been the book she had been reading when she had argued with Malfoy on their first day of term.

She hurried back upstairs, rested the book on the edge of Malfoy's bed while she removed the scarf from around his arm. Then she hastily flicked through the book until she found the page she was looking for.

She took a minute to make sure she was completely focused before clearly saying, "sigillum". An orange light shone out of the end of her wand, she lowered it until it was just gently resting on the end of one of the cuts. She gently started moving her wand down the cut on his arm and as she did so the skin healed itself. She did the same with the other cut until all that was left was two red scars running down either side of the dark mark. She was confident she had done a good job and her confidence rose even more when she checked his pulse, which was now almost back to normal.

She decided to leave him for a while before reviving him and pulled a chair up to his bedside.

Half an hour later, Hermione put down the healing book that she had been reading and pointed her wand at his chest.

"Enervate," she said.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy's eyes flew open and scanned the room. He looked at Hermione and then at his arm and realisation dawned on his face.

"Why didn't you let me die?" He whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be uploaded but i went away for a few days, which gave me a lot of spare time to write. The next chapter will be up very soon. Enjoy and Review!**


	6. Hermione the Healer

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Hermione the Healer

"Let you die?" Hermione said, completely stunned. "I couldn't have just let you die!"

"Well, you should have." A few more tears fell from his grey eyes.

Horror struck, Hermione gasped, "You tried to kill yourself?"

"Not originally no, but in the end, yes I did."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. "Why?" She mumbled.

"I just realised I didn't like the person I was," he whispered.

"What were you trying to do?"

He turned his head to avoid her gaze. "My original plan was to just cut myself several time across the…" he broke off and pointed at the dark mark, "…across that. But every time I cut, it healed straight away, so then I decided to try and cut it out of my arm completely."

Hermione let out a cry of horror but he ignored her and continued. "After I made the second cut I was too weak, I couldn't lift my hand to finish so I just hoped that I would bleed to death."

Hermione fell to her knees and buried her face in her hand, sobbing silently.

_"Pull yourself together Hermione," she thought a few minutes later, "you've still got to help him."_

"Mal-…Draco, I need to restore your blood levels."

"You just called me Draco," he said.

"Well…" Hermione flushed a little. "I thought it was more appropriate because you just almost died…but I can stop if you'd prefer."

"Erm…no….well its up to you…..I don't mind."

To avoid the awkward moment, Hermione looked down at the page in the book she was holding, which was entitled _'The Blood Replenishing Potion'_.

"Ok, ill need some of your blood when i've made the potion, I could have used my own blood and made the potions before I revived you but I didn't think you would have wanted that."

"Why?" He asked.

"Well because you're a pure blood and I'm… not."

"Oh," Draco said quietly, feeling quite ashamed. He tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but he was still too weak and couldn't manage it.

"You won't be strong enough yet," she stated, watching his struggle. "But ill help you up if you'd like?"

He nodded.

Hermione supported Draco and helped him into a sitting position, he smiled in thanks. It was the first time Hermione had seen him smile in a non-mocking kind of way.

"_He suits it," _she thought.

* * *

She went into her bedroom, through the bathroom and retrieved her cauldron, potions equipment and the ingredients she would need to brew the Blood Replenishing potion.

She put everything down on the floor by Draco's bed and set to work on the potion, which was surprisingly easy and quick to make. The last two ingredients left to add were the three inches of chopped elm bark and Draco's blood.

She stood up, walked towards him and sat down on the end of his bed. "Ok, i'm going to need some of your blood now, ill take it from a finger on your good arm." She took his hand in hers so she could safely make an incision in his index finger and placed a cup on the bed, which would catch the blood for the potion.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Suppose," he replied, closing his eyes.

She placed the tip of the knife to his finger, she felt his body shudder as she made the small cut. The blood dripped slowly down his finger and into the cup.

"Ok, that should be enough," she said. "Now, suck your finger."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"It stops the bleeding."

He looked horrified. "Unless you want me to do it for you," she said sarcastically.

"No, your ok," he smirked putting his finger in his mouth, just as Hermione has instructed him to do so.

She added the chopped elm bark into the cauldron, stirred the mixture thirteen times anti-clockwise and finally added the blood, which turned the potion a vivid orange colour. She poured it into a glass, handed it to Draco and gestured for him to drink it.

"You'll need to get some sleep now for the potion to take full effect," she advised, helping him lie back down on his bed, which was still covered in blood.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, picking up her potion equipment and taking it back to her room.

* * *

She returned to Draco's bedroom, shortly after, carrying a blanket and a cotton handkerchief, which was embroidered with her initials, _'HG'._

She wrapped the handkerchief around his arm and placed the blanket gently over him. As she turned to leave the room, Draco spoke, "Why are you doing this?"

She stopped and turned to face him, "Well, because I wouldn't have just let you die."

"You said that already, but I don't understand why you bothered to save me, never mind take care of me, I mean, you hate me."

"I don't hate you Draco…I don't like you…but I definitely don't hate you."

Malfoy looked shocked.

"Hate is a very strong word," she began. "It should only be used sparingly if possible; the only people I suppose I hate are death eaters and V...Voldemort."

"But, I'm a death eater." he said quietly.

Hermione paused for a moment, "Yeah, but I don't think your like _them, _I could be wrong though."

"But that's not what you said before."

"Everyone says things they don't mean when they are angry, even though we have argued for six years; I would never ever wish you dead."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Hermione spoke before he could.

"You need to get some sleep; I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner now. You will need something to eat when you wake so I'll go down to the kitchens for you later."

She walked out of his room and quietly closing the door behind her.

He couldn't understand why she was being so nice to him after everything he had put her through; for six years he had called her the worst things he possibly could have and yet she had still saved his life. So many things were going on inside Malfoy's head but a feeling of drowsiness was filling his body and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *


	7. Tears

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tears

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, helped herself to some Shepherds pie and propped her Arithmancy book up against the pumpkin juice jug. She began reading chapter nine, which had been allocated for homework but her mind had soon wandered to other things.

"_What on earth happened this afternoon?" she thought._

Hermione had always known Draco Malfoy to be arrogant, self absorbed and rude but now she wasn't so sure what he was like at all, she didn't know what to think about him now, and it was all so confusing. Draco had been trying to rid himself of the connection he had with Voldemort, which had to mean something. It did mean something, she just didn't know what. Hermione was shocked to find that she actually felt sorry for him, something was wrong and she wanted to help him but she really didn't know how.

"Hey Mione."

Hermione had been joined by Ron and his voice brought her back to reality, "Sorry, I was in a world of my own there," she admitted.

"Air-oob-een?" Ron asked with a mouth full of mashed potato.

"English please, Ronald."

Ron swallowed his food. "Sorry, what I said was, where you been?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I haven't seen you since breakfast."

Hermione thought back to breakfast that morning, when she had received a letter from Harry, that seemed like such a long time ago after everything that had happened since then. She wasn't going to tell Ron anything about Draco, she could imagine his reaction and she wasn't prepared to listen to his insults.

"Oh, I was doing homework all day in the heads quarters," she lied.

"Its Saturday Hermione!"

"Well, I didn't really feel like doing much after this morning, I know you got one too."

The colour drained from Ron's face, he knew she was talking about the letters they had both received from Harry. Hermione shuffled along the bench and put her arm around Ron.

"I know its weird without him around but we will see him soon."

"Mione, would you like to come to The Burrow for the Christmas holidays?"

"Oh my god, I'd love to Ron!"

"Well I'll send a letter to my mam and tell her that you have accepted, she's really looking forward to seeing you," he smiled.

"Tell her thank you when you write, I'd better be going I've got more work to be finishing."

Hermione hated lying to Ron but she knew she couldn't tell him about Draco. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the Great Hall but instead of making her way up the main staircase she turned left and headed for the kitchens. Once she had reached the portrait of the fruit bowl she made sure no-one was around before giving the pear a tickle. The portrait swung forward and she entered the Hogwarts kitchens where lots of House elves were hurrying about cleaning the plates that were appearing on the table situated in the middle of the room.

"Miss Hermione Granger, what a pleasure it is to see you," Dobby said as he bowed at her feet.

"Hi Dobby, you really don't need to do that," she said as she careful moved him up so he was standing straight again. "Dobby, I was wondering, can you help me with something?"

"Of course I will, Dobby will do whatever Miss Hermione wants."

"Could you prepare me some food that I can take back up to the heads common room with me, please?"

Within the space of a few seconds a tray had been thrust into Hermione's hands and a bowl of onion soup, a bread roll and a large glass of pumpkin juice had been placed onto it.

"Thanks so much!"

Hermione took off her cloak and hung it over the tray so nobody would see the food she was taking into areas of the castle, where technically it wasn't allowed, although most people ignored this rule.

* * *

When she arrived back in the heads common room she took the tray straight up to Draco's bedroom and placed in down on his desk. She looked at him lying asleep on his bed, he looked so peacefully, the blanket she had laid over him earlier was wrapped around him and it was rising and falling in time to his slow, steady breathing. She didn't want to wake him up but he needed something to eat and if she waited any longer the soup would be too cold. She walked over to his bed and began to shake his good arm, trying to wake him up. 

"Draco."

He moved his head but didn't wake.

"Draco," she said a bit more forcefully, which worked and his eyes opened gradually as they adjusted to the light of the room.

"Draco, I've brought you some food."

He sat up with a bit of difficulty and looked from Hermione's smiling face to the tray on his desk.

"Thanks, but I'll just be a moment, nature calls," he gestured towards the bathroom door.

While Draco was in the bathroom, Hermione replaced his blood stained bed covers with fresh ones and placed the tray on his bed for him when he returned. She decided to let him eat in peace and left the room, intending to do some homework in the common room.

"_At least what I said to Ron earlier about doing homework won't be a total lie," she thought._

Hermione forced herself to concentrate on reading her Arithmancy book, which she had tried to do earlier, then she began writing her essay.

* * *

Draco wanted to take the tray down into the common room once he had finished but he couldn't lift it with just one arm, he hated feeling so helpless. But he had wanted to die; he couldn't live in fear for much longer. He owed his life to Hermione Granger. They now had a bond that could only be broken by death, a life debt. 

For the first time in his life he felt as if he had something worth living for, he owed it to her and he wasn't going to let her down. He felt so weird thinking these things about a girl who, only a day ago, he would have insulted at any opportunity. He stepped out of his room and walked quietly down the staircase, when he reached the bottom he saw Hermione writing on a piece of parchment, referring to the large book next to her every now and then. He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"You should be resting," she said, not looking up from her work.

"I just came down to….say…thank you."

This made Hermione look up, she instantly saw the appreciation in his face, and she was used to him being sarcastic so she couldn't help but hide the surprise on her face. The expression vanished from his face and she knew that her look of surprise had hurt him.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so surprised its just so different seeing you when you're being sincere. Anyway, it was no problem, you missed dinner and you couldn't have gone all day with just breakfast, especially after what you have been through."

"It wasn't just thanks for the food, it was for everything." He looked up and his grey eyes met Hermione's brown eyes.

"Oh, it was nothing," she blushed. "Can I ask you why you did it?"

"Well, you deserve to know I suppose." He replied.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to, it's just so…unlike you."

He closed his eyes and said, "You see the thing is I'm not who people think I am, its hard to explain, the way I have behaved for these past six years has been the way I've been taught to act by….my father."

"Who are you then Draco?" His eyes opened as she used his first name, it was so unfamiliar.

"I don't know, my father taught me that the most important thing is power and that's where all the prejudice towards you comes from. I know it's not an excuse, but if I had acted differently my father would have found out."

"Would it have mattered if he had found out?" She asked.

"He always made it perfectly clear," he gulped. "Crime equals cruciatus"

"He….he…w...would tor…torture you?"

He nodded.

"I'm a coward I know-"

"You're not a coward!" Hermione interrupted.

"_I never thought I would say that to Draco Malfoy," she thought._

"After a while it became easy to become the person he wanted me to be and I'm ashamed to say I was fine with being that person but for the past few months I remembered I'm not like him-" he trailed off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've never told anyone this stuff before, why am I telling you?"

"I don't know, but you don't have to."

"The weird thing is I want to," he said.

Hermione smiled, she liked this side of him but he was telling her things that no-one else knew. It then dawned on her; she was the only person (except him mum) who knew who the real Draco Malfoy really was.

"What about the times you called me a...…well you know what."

"The first time I said it, I was young and I didn't understand how offensive it was but I'd heard my father use the term so many times before, so it was kind of like second nature to me. After that, like I said before I just got used to the person I had become, but I'll never forget the look on your face that day, on the Quidditch pitch in second year."

"So, how do you really feel about muggle-borns?" She asked cautiously.

"The real me, doesn't care about that, but I haven't thought about what I _really_ think, and not what I've been told to think, in a _long _time."

Hermione was astounded, there was a whole new person sitting in front of her.

"Thank you," she said.

"What for?"

"Being yourself, it might not feel like it but it's the best thing you've ever done, but what are you going to do about your father?"

"I've got no idea; I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Oh, it will be ok, ill help you, although maybe that will make things worse, well I'll be here for you, the real you though." She moved closer to hug him. It wasn't a conscious decision, her instinct had taken over and told her to hug him but it obviously hadn't been the right thing to do as he moved backwards, away from her with a look on his face. She couldn't work out if it was shock, or disgust.

"Sorry," she began. "It was just an instinct to hug you."

Hermione became even more confused as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No-one…has ever…hugged me before…."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You've never been hugged, but what about your mother?"

"Well my father never allowed her to because he didn't want me to become a mammy's boy or something like that, she tried many times when he wasn't around but I never let her because I was afraid of what he might do to her."

She didn't think about her actions and lent forward and held him tightly. He fought against her but when he realised he wasn't going to get out of her embrace he warily wrapped his arms around the brunette. All his problems just seemed to leave him; he couldn't describe the feeling that was now running through him.

Hermione leaned back a little so her mouth was in line with his ear, "Its ok to let your tears out you know," she whispered.

Draco Malfoy hardly ever cried and that day he had been able to hold back most of his feelings, but now as Hermione was holding him close to her he couldn't control his emotions and he burst into tears. Everything he had endured and bottled up over the course of so many years came spilling out in a matter of minutes. Hermione held him close to her as she knew it was what he had craved for so long, some attention, someone who wanted to see if he was ok, and someone who cared.

"_And I do care," she thought._

Suddenly she felt as if she knew what he needed, what he wanted but everything was so complicated for him; he was being forced into a life he didn't want. And then it hit her. He didn't want to be a death eater. He didn't want to be one of Voldemort's follows. He'd been forced into it. She wanted to ask him but she knew that it wasn't the right time.

Draco composed himself long enough to say, "You can cry too, you can cry for him."

"Who?"

"Harry, I wasn't very nice this morning when you were upset."

The two seventh year Hogwarts students held each other and cried late into the night before falling asleep in front of the fire that was still roaring in the grate.

* * *


	8. Christmas preparations

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Christmas preparations

During the course of the night, Hermione and Draco made their way up to their own beds and the next morning the two formulated a plan to hide their new found friendship from everyone. They decided to keep their friendship within the walls of the head quarters and try and avoid each other as much as possible in the castle so they wouldn't have to fake an argument.

Also that morning, something new had been pinned to the notice board in their common room.

* * *

_As Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is your duty to look after the small minority of students that will be residing in the school over the Christmas holidays. The school understands that you will want to spend time with your family and you are therefore allocated Christmas Day. You may stay in the castle on the 25th or return home but you will be expected back before 9:30am the following day. _

_Headmistress McGonagall._

* * *

Hermione was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend all the holidays with Ron and his family but she eventually came to the conclusion that one day was better that nothing. Draco was to stay at Hogwarts on Christmas day but he had been reluctant to reveal to Hermione why this was as he usual went home during the holidays.

The rest of October and all of November passed in a blur of speeches about the importance of their upcoming N.E.W.T's and enough homework to keep everyone away from any social life they had.

* * *

December arrived along with the snow, which always added to the festiveness that went on around the castle. When lessons ended for the holidays every student was relieved, especially the seventh years, who felt like they had gone for months without a proper weekend.

After the tradition large feast on Christmas Eve, Hermione went back to the heads quarters to pack the things she would need to take with her to The Burrow, which wasn't much as she would be only staying there a day. She returned to the common room half an hour later holding a roll of wrapping paper, a book, a small phial containing a clear liquid, her wand and two already wrapped presents. She sat down in front of the fire and spread out the items on the floor.

"What you doing?" Draco asked from the sofa where he was lying, staring at the ceiling.

"Wrapping Christmas presents for Harry and Ron, fancy helping me?"

"Go on then," he said, getting up from the sofa. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll let you know when I need your assistance."

She rolled out the wrapping paper, used her wand to cut the length she needed and placed the book in the middle of the paper. The book was called _'Tips to fly like the professionals' _and she had bought it for Ron. She folded the paper over the book and held it down with her finger.

"Hold that for me," he did as he was told but the paper unfolded from under his finger.

"There's an easier way to do this, I thought you would know that, being a witch," he said.

He pulled his wand out of his robes waved it at the paper, which wrapped and sealed itself perfectly around the book.

"I knew how to do that but I wanted to do it the traditional way, but I suppose you way is less hassle."

She cut a smaller length of paper and placed the phial in the middle, she waved her wand like Draco had done minutes before and the paper sealed around the present she had bought for Harry.

"Thanks." She picked up her wand and used it to etch an initial in each of the presents, a 'R' on the book shaped present, a 'H' on the phial shaped present, a 'G' on the odd shaped present and a 'D' on the last remaining present. "That's everything sorted now."

"It's going to be weird being here tomorrow, especially without you."

Hermione was truly touched by his comment and felt so grateful that she had found out who the real Draco Malfoy was and became such close friends with him. She put her arm around his shoulders to show her gratitude and he returned the favour.

"How come you're not going home tomorrow then?"

"I'm just not," he said bluntly, taking his arm away from around her waist.

"Come on you can tell me."

He stood up so that he was looking over her. "Look, just because I opened up to you that one time doesn't mean I'll tell you everything when you want to hear my business." He stormed upstairs.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she stuck her head around Draco's bedroom door a few minutes later. "I didn't mean to be so nosey."

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just a bit difficult at the minute."

Hermione moved into his room, shut the door and went and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, why are you not seeing your parents tomorrow?" Draco asked Hermione.

"They are on holiday, staying with my Aunt in America for a few months, I'm glad of it actually, it keeps them out of danger."

"What's Christmas like at your house?"

Hermione lay down next to him, "Well, my parents are very traditional so all our family come to our house and we have a lovely Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Then we just play board games, drink alcohol and just have a really fun, happy day. Oh, and the queens speech, I couldn't forget that, my grandmother is very patriarchal so we all have to be very quiet while she watches it." Hermione giggled.

"The Queens speech?"

Hermione realised that he wouldn't have a clue about the English monarchy and decided that it would be more hassle than it was worth trying to explain it to him.

* * *

Draco awoke in the middle of the night to find himself fully clothed on top of his bed; he could feel a slight weight running down on one side of his body and when his eyes adjusted to the very little amount of light in the room, he saw that it was Hermione. She was lying against him, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his abdomen. His arm was gently resting on his own body but his hand was positioned on her neck, his fingers entwined in her hair.

He reached out and grabbed his wand off his bedside table. He pointed it at the blanket chest at the end of his bed. "Accio blanket," he whispered. A blanket glided out of the chest, through the air and fell gently over them. He had never felt so content in his entire life.

He watched Hermione sleeping before falling back to sleep himself.

* * *

Hermione woke that morning to soothing sound of Draco's breathing. It felt so weird, yet so right to wake up with him; she looked across to the alarm clock, which read 7:30.

"_I'll have to get up now so I've got plenty of time to get ready before meeting Ron and Ginny in the entrance hall at 8:30 to set off for The Burrow," she thought._

She gently wriggled out from under Draco's arms and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was showered and dressed in jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt she picked up her coat and Gryffindor scarf, which she placed by her bags in the common room. The presents she had wrapped the night before were still lying on the rug; she picked them up and placed three in her bag, the last present she took up the stairs and into Draco's bedroom. She placed it on his bed beside his peaceful figure, kissed his forehead and whispered "Merry Christmas Draco," before heading back into the common room, where she collected her things and stepped out of the portrait into the quiet corridor.

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry it took longer to upload than I had originally planned but I had a few problems with this chapter and I hope its written ok. I didn't want it to be so short but it leads nicely into the next chapter, which I have had planned for a while and i'm looking forward to writing it.**

**Also, thanks for the few comments I have received, they are really helping me to stay focused and keep writing. Keep them coming!**

* * *


	9. Christmas at The Burrow

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Christmas at The Burrow.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron walked through the snow towards the Hogwarts gates, where they were met by Lupin and Tonks. They had brought a portkey, in the shape of a ragged old teddy bear, which would transport them directly to The Burrow.

They landed in front of the strange looking house at nine o'clock. Mrs Weasley came running out to greet them and pulled them all into a three way hug.

"Merry Christmas!" They all cried together.

They were joined at the front of the house by the smiling faces of Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. Everyone began to make their way back into the house to have a catch up when they were stopped in their tracks by a large POP!

Everyone spun round to see what had caused the noise and there standing beaming at them was Harry.

"Harr-" Ron began but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and placed her hand over his mouth when she saw he was going to argue back at her. She signalled toward Ginny, who was standing staring at Harry.

No-one said a word as they watched Ginny intently. She stepped backwards towards the house, not sure what to do but aware that everyone was watching her. She knew that her and Harry were no longer together but she just wanted to hold him.

Harry knew that she was unsure what to do so he smiled directly at her, which he hoped would be a signal that he was back to see her, back to be with her, back to tell her that he couldn't live without her.

Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her and suddenly she didn't care that he had ended it. She ran towards him.

As she threw her arms around his neck, he lifted her up so her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said as he brought her back down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too!"

Harry pulled her closer to him and held her tightly, he never wanted to let go of the most precious thing in the world that he was now holding in his arms.

Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Tonks and Fleur were all silently crying at the romantic scene they had just witnessed. Slowly the group of people made their way back into the house to leave the couple to have some time on their own.

Harry pulled away and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny had never felt happier, not even when they were together before, now it was different, they loved each other; she knew nothing would stop them being together.

"I've missed you so much Ginny and I'm sorry, I broke up with you for your own good but I can't bear not being with you. Even when I go back to preparing for the battle and you go back to Hogwarts we will still be together."

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand to the garden, where Harry used his wand to melt some of the snow so they could sit down.

"Ginny, when your with me, your not safe."

"I don't care, Id rather be with you and in danger than not with you at all. Some things are worth the sacrifice."

Harry handed Ginny a small package. "Merry Christmas," he said. "Sorry it's only wrapped in newspaper but I couldn't really get anything else."

"Don't be silly, I don't care if it's wrapped in newspaper but you shouldn't have got me anything, I didn't get you anything." She looked down at the present in her hand.

"You did get me something, you forgiving me for the hurt I've caused you these past months is the best present ever."

"I didn't realise you were so soppy Mr Potter," Ginny giggled.

"It's the effect you have on me," he laughed with her.

She pulled him towards her but he didn't expect it and fell onto his back. Ginny laughed again.

She patted his stomach, "My mother will have something to say about the weight you have lost."

"She always does," he said getting up.

"Lets go inside and see everyone and then I'll be able to open my present."

Harry stood up, grabbed her hand and helped her off the floor.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen through the back door. 

Ron spoke first, "Gin, I know you've missed him but me and Mione have too."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"_He's so unromantic," she thought._

"Aww, has ickle Ronnie missed Harry?" Ginny mocked, moving out of the way so Harry could be reunited with his best friends.

Ron's face turned bright red.

"Leave it Ron," Hermione said before he had time to reply.

Hermione moved over to Harry and hugged him tightly; Ron followed and joined in the hug.

"The sentiment is nice and everything but can we open presents now?" Fred asked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron broke the hug and laughed.

* * *

Everyone was high spirited as they opened their presents in the Weasley living room, which was cramped with the amount of people and the piles of presents. 

"Wow, thank you Hermione, its gorgeous!"

"I saw it and it just reminded me of you, I thought the green would go lovely with your hair," she replied. Hermione had been shopping in the holidays with her parents when she had seen a butterfly hair slide, encrusted with green gems.

Ginny had left the present she was most anxious to open until last. When she finally opened the present Harry had given her when they were sitting in the garden she gasped. Everyone looked around to see Ginny looking at her hands, where a gold chain and a gold ring with a single diamond stone lay.

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"I went back to Godric's Hollow to the house I lived in with my parents-" several people gasped. "I found that ring and chain in my mothers jewellery box, I think it was her engagement ring and there's no-one else I want to have it except you Ginny."

"Harry, I can't accept your mums ring…"

"Yes you can!" Harry interrupted. "You're in danger being close to me and I know my parents will keep you safe if you wear this."

Harry picked the ring and chain up from Ginny's trembling hands. He threaded the ring onto the gold necklace and fastened it around Ginny's neck.

All the females in the room were silently crying again and it took a while for them to stop. Once Mrs Weasley had gained composure she pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Harry dear," she cried.

Harry could hear laughter, which he guessed would be Ron and probably Fred and George, when Mrs Weasley finally let go of him he saw that he was right although Ginny was laughing too.

* * *

As the Weasley kitchen was too small to accommodate thirteen people they ate Christmas dinner in the garden. Fred and George moved the kitchen table into the garden expanded it so it was big enough for everyone to sit around. Harry cleared the snow with his wand just as he had done earlier and Hermione conjured fire into lanterns, which hung in mid air above the table. 

It was common knowledge that Mrs Weasley wouldn't let anyone leave her table before they had consumed at least second helpings so by the time Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way back into the house they were so full they headed straight upstairs to lie down in Ginny's room on the third floor.

"I didn't realise you were so romantic Harry mate," Ron laughed.

Hermione shot Ron a disapproving look. "Ignore him Harry, it was lovely what you did for Ginny today, you've had loads of people crying today."

"Well what can I say, I have that effect on women," Harry smirked.

All four teenagers fell about laughing. It felt like Harry had never been apart from the people he loved the most; it was going to be hard saying goodbye.

"Do you really have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow Mione?" Harry asked as he lay down next to Ginny on her bed. Ron gave him a disapproving look, which Harry ignored.

"Yeah, I'm head girl so I've got to look after the people that stay in the castle over Christmas."

"Oh well, I guess we better make the most of tonight then, by the way thank you so much for my Christmas present, where did you get it?"

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me, she said that Professor Dumbledore wanted me to have it but I know it was the right decision giving it to you, I think he would agree."

"What did you get her?" Ron asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"A phial of phoenix tears," Harry answered on behalf of Hermione who had gone quiet since she had mentioned Dumbledore.

"I thought it would be useful for you to have when you out and about in dangerous situations."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed awake until the early hours of the morning laughing, talking and embracing their time together until Ron and a reluctant Harry made their way up to Ron's bedroom on the fifth floor.

* * *

It had been Ginny Weasley's best Christmas ever. She was back with Harry and he had given her the most beautiful present ever, she was still stunned that he had given her his mum's engagement ring. Every time she looked at it she knew that Harry loved her but she also knew that he was her soul mate and they had been destined to be together.

* * *

Harry Potter didn't want the day to end as he knew it meant he would have to face the reality of life in only a few short hours. For those few happy hours he had forgotten that it was his fate to kill Voldemort, he had forgotten that the whole wizarding community relied on him and he had forgotten that he had a dangerous journey ahead of him. The threat of death that had hung over his head for months had vanished that day. Christmas at The Burrow would be a day he'd never forget.

* * *

Ron Weasley fell straight to sleep as his head hit the pillow but not because he didn't want to dwell on the great day he'd just experienced but because he eaten far too many chocolate frogs when he was downstairs in Ginny's room.

* * *

Hermione Granger lay awake for the longest thinking about someone. Someone who she knew wouldn't have had a great day like she had. Sadness filled her body as she pictured him alone on Christmas with no-one to talk to. As Hermione Granger lay long into the night thinking about Draco Malfoy she figured out how he could rid himself of the Dark Mark.

"_The thing that Voldemort doesn't have is love and friendship so that has to be the tool to use against him," Hermione thought. "The person who loves Draco will be the one to save him."_

She didn't know where it had come from but she knew it was right, she knew it was the answer to his problems, but who loved him? Then it hit her, it was if she had known all along. She was the only person who knew the real Draco Malfoy; therefore she could be the only one to save him.

"_But I don't love him, do I?" _

But Hermione didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as tiredness filled her body and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_She was running along a dark alleyway, which seemed to go on and on. If she didn't hurry it would be too late. She was running as fast as she could, her legs were aching, they felt like they were going to snap in half but she couldn't stop._

_She kept running for what felt like hours until she eventually came to the end of the alleyway. She was standing in a graveyard, the gravestones were old and worn and the air was cold and forbidding. She knew she was close. She could feel that he was around somewhere._

_She searched and searched behind gravestones and trees but after an hour she still couldn't see him._

"_Times running out, I'm going to loose him!"_

"_Hermione," a faint voice said._

_It was very faint but it was definitely him, somewhere to her right. She turned and ran until she saw him. He was lying on the floor in the middle of a large clearing. He was weak and covered in blood. She ran towards him but he vanished as she touched him._

"_Hermione!"_

_His voice was more panic stricken now. Just as she had done before, she ran in the direction that his voice had come from. She ran for ages until she came to a hill. She could see his fragile figure lying at the top, she ran to him and threw herself down by his body, but she didn't touch him. _

"_Its too late Hermione," he said. "Why didn't you save me from them? You were the only one who could save me and you didn't."_

_He took his last breath and he was still._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried!_

_She reached out and touched him, he didn't disappear this time but it didn't matter, he had already gone and he wasn't coming back. He was right, she had always been the one who was supposed to save him but she was too wrapped up in her own life to see it._

_She pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and leant down and kissed his cold lips. A tear fell from her eyes onto his pale skin, then another and another. She wiped his face. _

_He would never know how she felt._

_She took his hand in hers, "I love you Draco Malfoy."_

_Malicious laughter filled the air; she looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort._

"_I taught him since he was a baby that he was better than people like you, yet he defied me and befriended a mudblood," Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to be upset that his only son was dead._

"_Anyone who disobeys Lord Voldemort's orders will die, and now it's your turn!"_

_He pointed his wand at her and a flash of green light hit her chest._

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. She felt physically sick; the dream had seemed so real but it had meant something. 

"_Why didn't you save me from them? You were the only one who could save me and you didn't."_

The question she had asked herself before she had fallen asleep had been answered by her dreams. She did love him.

Hermione Granger had fallen for Draco Malfoy.

* * *


	10. Happy New Year

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Happy New Year

No matter how hard she tried, Hermione couldn't get back to sleep, her watch read 6:00 so she decided to get up, get dressed and go for some fresh air. She pulled on her shoes, coat and scarf ready to face the cold morning air.

When she reached the Weasley garden she was met by the sight of Harry, who was standing at the bottom of the garden against the fence, which separated the garden from the field beyond.

"Morning Mione," Harry said before she reached his side.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just had a feeling."

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just thinking, it's going to be hard saying bye to everyone this morning."

"You're being really brave Harry," she said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I've got to be," he sighed. "Anyway why are you up this early?"

"Same reason as you really, to have a think."

"What's bothering you?" Harry asked.

"How did you know something was bothering me?"

"I know you Hermione."

Hermione wanted to tell Harry everything about Draco but she knew how he would react, he wouldn't understand. But she felt as if she could open up to him, no matter what he thought she needed more than anything to get things off her chest.

"Harry, I really want to tell you what's up with me but I know how you will react, so please don't go mental when I finish."

Harry looked worried. "I'll try my best."

Hermione spent the next half an hour telling Harry in detail about the night Draco had almost died and how they were now really good friends. She paused before telling him the dream she had encountered that night but ended up telling him everything. When she had finished Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione Granger in love with Draco Malfoy? Surely not.

"Are you sure he's telling you the truth and not leading you into a false sense of security?"

"I know he's not, he couldn't be lying. I saw the look of vulnerability on his face. He opened up to me."

"Well I'm shocked but I trust your judgement and if you're happy that's the main things. But I can't promise I'll get on with him but if he hurts you then I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Hermione smiled, she loved the fact that both Harry and Ron were really protective of her but deep down she knew that Draco would never hurt her intentionally. She rested her hand on Harry's to show her appreciation that he was happy for her.

"What was it like at Godric's Hollow?"

"It wasn't very nice to be honest, I mean I couldn't remember the place I was too young. It was difficult being there, everything was untouched except my room…the cot was still there and toys…and my clothes…."

A tear slid down his face, which Hermione wiped away with her thumb.

"The only thing I took was the chain and ring for Ginny, and this," he pulled a photograph out of his pocket. Standing in the middle was Sirius, who was holding in his arms a younger Harry, Lily and James Potter were standing either side of him, gazing lovingly at their son.

"I never knew what your parents looked like...you do look so much like your dad…and your mum….she's…beautiful."

"She was, wasn't she," Harry smiled and placed the photograph safely back in the pocket of his jeans.

"Harry, why don't you go and spend some time with Ginny, I'm staying out here for a bit longer, so you will be alone."

"Thanks Mione," Harry sighed.

He turned and walked back to the house leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

* * *

In a few hours time she would be back at Hogwarts and she would see Draco, her body filling with dread at the thought. There's no way he would feel the same way about her but the feelings she was experiencing seemed to be over-ruling her better judgement. She wasn't going to hide her feelings, she couldn't. After talking to Harry that morning Hermione had realised that life was too short.

After standing for a while at the bottom of the garden Hermione decided that when she returned to school later that day she would some how confront Draco about her feelings, if he didn't feel the same she would have to deal with it.

When Hermione returned to the house there was no sign that anybody had woken up yet so she crept back upstairs, when she stepped into Ginny's bedroom she saw Harry and Ginny lying asleep, entwined in each others arms. She silently made her way back to her bed and lay down.

When Hermione next looked at her watch it was 8:00, she had fallen asleep, when she turned over she saw that Harry was awake. He was staring into space whilst gently stroking Ginny's hair, his eyes were watery. She knew it was because he didn't want to leave Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were meant for each other, they were so in love, she wondered if she and Draco would ever be like the couple lying not far from her.

"Harry," she whispered.

He was shocked when he saw Hermione lying in her bed, "Yeah?"

She got up and crouched down by the side of the bed that Harry was lying on.

"You know Ginny better than anyone, she's strong and yesterday will make her realise that she doesn't have to cope without you because she knows you always are and always will be there for her."

"Hermione, we both know what might happen in the future for me-" Hermione knew he was talking about his survival. "-but Ginny gives me so much more determination to finish this and live a normal life…a normal life with her." Harry looked down at the sleeping figure he was holding onto.

"Harry, do you see Ginny in your future?"

"Well at the moment I can't really look to my future, I need to deal with Voldemort first, but if I get through this, then yes, definitely."

Hermione had known his answer before he had spoken but Harry's response made her smile. Harry, more than anyone she knew, deserved to have happiness and she knew that Ginny was the happiness he craved.

"I knew you would say that, I don't know a couple more suited."

"What about you and Draco?" Harry smirked.

"That's different; anyway it's probably that evil unrequited love at work again." The happy expression that Hermione's face had possessed vanished; she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Come on Hermione; don't say that, you never know what might happen."

"Yeah," but Hermione wasn't convinced. She picked up her uniform and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

An hour later Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were seated around the table in the kitchen while Mrs Weasley made them breakfast. The atmosphere was tense as both Harry and Hermione were to leave that morning, Hermione to return to Hogwarts and Harry to return to where ever he had planned to go to.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to leave together at 9:15. Half an hour before he was due to leave with Hermione, Harry retreated to the garden hand in hand with Ginny so they could say their goodbyes.

"Harry yesterday was the most amazing day of my life and it's because of you."

He placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking at him in the face. "I love you Ginny," he said as he kissed her.

"It was about time mind you," she joked.

Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. "What does that mean?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Well I liked you since I was 10, maybe even before that; I waited a long time for you Mr Potter, you owe me big time."

Harry loved how she always called him Mr Potter when she was flirting with him but he knew that soon they would have to face reality again, he was leaving very soon and he didn't know when he would see her again. He stroked her hair out of her face, the feeling of her soft skin made his body shake.

Ginny's eyes were beginning to fill with tears as she forced herself to talk, "Harry, I know your protecting me by not telling me what your doing and I don't mind at all but I know the way things could go." She swallowed, "I know you might not get through this and I know it's horrible for me to say but every time we part it could possibly be the for the last time-"

Harry had thought this through his head so many times but hearing it coming from Ginny made his eyes react the way his girlfriends just had.

"-so I need to tell you that you, Harry Potter, mean the world to me and you _always_ will, no matter what happens. The happiest times of my life have been with you and those times we have spent together have been memories that will never leave me as long as I live."

This was the first time Harry had cried in front of Ginny but her words made him realise how lucky he was to have her. No matter what he had yet to face he still had the memories of being with her.

"Ginny, you know that I have to defeat Voldemort and when I do I'll be doing it for you, when its over we can be together properly, forever."

Ginny draped her arms round Harry's neck, and as he was quite a bit taller than her, rested her head just below his shoulder. He placed his arms of her back and rested his own head on hers. They were wrapped in each other, wrapped in the moment, a moment they both wished could some how go on without end.

At 9:15, after saying their goodbyes to everyone, Harry and Hermione began walking up the road beyond the gates of The Burrow. They had yet to say goodbye to each other so they decided to walk just to the hill where they had taken the portkey three years previously for the world cup and apparate from there.

"There's not much I can say to you Harry, except the usual, take care and keep me updated," Hermione said as they reached the hill.

"I will but just so you know, you deserve happiness and if you find it will Draco then I won't say anything against him, just be careful and if he hurts you he will have me to answer to."

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend tightly.

After Harry kissed Hermione's cheek they both apparated.

* * *

Within moments Hermione was standing in front of Hogwarts, the large iron gates, towering over her. She pushed them open with all her strength and began walking up to the castle by a path, which Filch must have cleared in the snow.

The castle was much warmer than the air outside. Students were slowly emerging from breakfast, she peered in the great hall for any sign of Draco at the Slytherin table but she did not see his distinctive blond hair, which she had been looking for amongst the students.

For the first time since she had become aware of her feelings, Hermione was looking forward to seeing him and revealing to him how she felt. She had no idea how she was going to do it; she just hoped it would come naturally. As she walked to the heads quarters her movement reflected her mood.

But the happy, exhilarated mood didn't last long as she turned into the corridor in which the entrance to the head quarters was situated she saw Draco, but he was with someone else. He was with Pansy Parkinson. He was kissing her.

Hermione reacted instinctively, she turned the way she had just came, ran down the corridor, and around a corner. Once she knew she was out of sight she began to cry. She felt so stupid; she had actually though that she had a chance with him. The image reappeared in her head. She felt sick and her legs were shaking beneath her, she slid down the wall, which she was leaning against for support, until she was sitting on the floor.

She couldn't think straight, she felt empty.

* * *

"What are you doing kissing me like that, we are OVER Pansy, we have been for ages and will you get over it!"

"Oh Drakie, you know you love me really!"

"Two things. One, don't call me Drakie and Two, I don't love you!"

Pansy obviously hadn't got the message as she leaned in to kiss him once more but he pushed her back, this time with a lot more force.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he bellowed as he whispered the password so she didn't hear and stormed into the heads quarters.

He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"_When is she going to get the message and just leave me alone?" he thought._

He picked up that mornings Daily Prophet, lay down on the sofa and began to carelessly flick through it before settling on an article about the latest racing broom.

* * *

When Hermione saw Draco lounging on the sofa after composing herself and entering the heads common room, she realised that he hadn't done anything wrong and she had told herself that she was going to deal with the outcome of her feelings.

"Nice Christmas?" she asked to make her presence known to him.

He jumped a little at the sudden disturbance to the silence in the room but when he realised where the noise had came from he ran up to her and hugged her.

She felt as if she would melt into his arms but then the harsh reality hit her when she realised that the last person he had been this close to was Pansy Parkinson.

"It was ok I suppose," he answered as he sat himself back down on the sofa and gestured for her to join him, which she did.

They spent the rest of the day talking about their Christmases, neither mentioning anything to do with Pansy.

* * *

New Years Eve arrived and it was Draco and Hermione's job to make sure that all students were in the house common rooms for ten o'clock. It was the only night of the school year when students were allowed to stay up as late as they wanted to, in order to welcome in the New Year.

At the feast McGonagall had made the usual speech about how welcoming in the new year meant great things for the school and reminded the seventh years that they would be entering into a year where they would have to work very hard to achieve good marks in their exams. However, most people didn't see the New Year celebrations as a way to welcome all the hard work, they saw it as a chance to have a party and stay up beyond the usual curfew.

As people were in such an excitable mood, Hermione and Draco were a lot more lenient about punishing students that were walking in the corridors out of hours, as they knew everyone would eventually want to return to the common rooms to join in the party. So at 10:30 when their duties ended they both made their way back to the heads quarters.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Gryffindor common room to join in with their party?" Draco asked.

"Well you don't want to go to Slytherin do you?"

"Well no, I don't really want to welcome in the New Year with those morons toasting a great years for death eaters or what ever. What does that matter though?"

"Well I'm not going to leave you here by yourself on New Years Eve."

"Come on Hermione, ill be ok by myself I'm a big boy now."

Hermione laughed. "I know you are but I want to stay here, is that alright with you?"

"Course," he said, a wide smile appearing on his face.

As usual at ten seconds to midnight a voice soared through the castle, counting down.

Hermione and Draco joined in the count with enthusiasm.

"Five…four….three…two," they said in unison.

But Hermione didn't have time to say one as Draco leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione couldn't believe it, had he waited till this moment to reveal he had feelings?

"Happy New Year," he said as he pulled away from her.

"H-happy N-new Y-year," she stuttered. "What was that for?"

"Well its tradition to kiss someone at midnight," he smiled. "It's a good job I've got such a good friend so I don't have to ruin the tradition."

"_Good friend?"_

She felt like he had kicked her in the stomach, it was a tradition and not a declaration of his feelings. Suddenly she didn't feel like celebrating, she just wanted to crawl up in her bed and cry.

"Yeah, I f-forgot a-about the t-tradition," she managed to force out. "Well I'm going to bed now."

"Oh come on, it's still early!"

"I don't feel too good, too much butterbeer," she lied.

"Ok then," he said before hugging her. "Night, sleep tight."

When Hermione got upstairs, which took much more effort that usual, she collapsed onto her bed and let her tears flow.

* * *


	11. Thinking Things Through

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents**

**This chapter will be dedicated to all the people that have shown and interest in this story since it was first uploaded.**

**ChaoticVeins, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, ILOVERWHPDM, MissSiriusBlack-x, SN00PY1UVSH3RHUN, TatyanaRandom, choirsinger, dragprincess16, himanshi, mydirtylittlesecret08, penprincesswrite123, queen0fspades, smiles240, ColourMyLife, PatLongbottom, Voldie'sLittleGirl, bluebaby3296, delynn07, vessli**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Thinking Things Through

Hermione had spent the first few weeks on the New Year keeping herself to herself after the kissing incident between herself and Malfoy. She felt completely stupid for even thinking that he would return her feelings, it was strange enough that they were friends. During those opening weeks in January Hermione had barely eaten and as a result she had ended up in the hospital wing, where she came to her senses and told herself that she wasn't going to let a silly crush affect her.

Her final year at Hogwarts was the most important; the exams she would take in just a few short months would ultimately decide her future. Teachers had been telling seventh year students to start thinking, if they hadn't already, about a career. Hermione hadn't known what she wanted to do. Up until a couple of weeks ago that was. The night she had saved Draco Malfoy's life something had stirred inside her and it was not just the friendship that had erupted, it was the feeling she got when she had helped him. Since the night she had saved Draco's life she knew that she was destined to be a healer.

That night, when she had felt Malfoy's pulse beating weakly against her fingers an impulse had surged through her body and she knew that she had to do everything in her power to save him. All the insults and arguments were suddenly forgotten as soon as she saw his lifeless body; she couldn't have left him to die. Not even Malfoy deserved that.

* * *

As she lay in her warm bed, staring at the canopy above her, Hermione pictured the unlikely boy who had stolen her heart. If someone had told her on the Hogwarts express just a few months previously that she would have fallen for Draco Malfoy she would have hexed them.

But it was reality, she had in fact, fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

Even though the idea of Hermione Granger being in love with Draco Malfoy was completely absurd, every time she had been with him she had felt right, complete. It sounded totally clichéd in her head but was just the way things were.

She could not get away from the feelings that she had experienced since Christmas, since she had dreamt that he had died. When she had awoken that morning she had felt physically sick and she had realised the intensity of her feelings when she thought about life without him.

Before she knew it, she was standing outside his bedroom door with her hand resting gently on the handle, her thoughts had led her there and something inside her told her that she had to open the door and tell him how she felt. All of a sudden it didn't matter if he didn't return her love. She just needed to tell him. But she didn't know why.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped into his room and her eyes were met by the sight of his empty bed. She noticed a piece of parchment lying on his pillow.

Hermione knew that she had no right to read whatever was written on it but she could not help herself so she sat on his bed and took the parchment in her hand, which she could now see was a letter.

* * *

_Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_I am writing to inform you that your mother Narcissa Malfoy has been brought into St. Mungo's after being hit by a curse. We understand that you will want to know as much as possible about this incident, but unfortunately there isn't much information we can give you at the present time. The curse that hit your mother is unknown. However, we do know that it was very dark magic and therefore illegal so a team of aurors are hunting to find the person who inflicted this upon your mother in the early hours of this morning._

_We have managed to halt the effects of this curse but it won't be for long and we regret to enlighten you that once the curse begins to take hold of your mother's body, she won't have long._

_It would be best for you to come to the hospital as soon as you receive this._

_Healer R Johnson_

_Floor Four: Spell Damage_

_St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

* * *

Hermione felt as though all the air had been beaten out of her lungs. She needed to find Malfoy. And fast. Before rushing off she tried to picture where he would go in a moment of grief and impulse but she didn't have any ideas.

"_Why am I trying to find him?" thought Hermione._

"_Because he needs someone, and you care," said a voice in the back of her mind._

As she made her way to her back to her own room to change into some robes, she realised that for the time being she had to put her feelings to the back of her mind. It did not matter about her feelings, not when Draco would have to deal with the prospect of his mother's death. She tried to imagine how she would be feeling if she was in his situation but it was no use, she would never understand how he had felt when he had read that letter. The letter that would cause everything in his life to be different from now on.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's childhood could not exactly be described as normal, quite the contrary, as it was as far from normal as possible. From a very early age Draco Malfoy knew his place as a child, which was to stay out of the way, don't speak unless spoken to and behave in a respectable manner. It was his father, Locus Malfoy, who had taught him to behave this way and it would be this man that would beat him when he was disobedient.

Draco was tutored at home so he did not have contact with any other children, which was what he craved more that anything during his childhood. The thought of having a friend to play with filled Draco with complete happiness, which was washed away and replaced with sadness when the reality of his situation set in.

It was at the age of seven years old that Draco was first subjected to the Dark Arts, his 'lord' and his situation as a Malfoy. This opened up a whole new world for the young boy and he believed everything that his father told him, why wouldn't he? After everything the child had been subjected to he still looked up and admired his father as he was such a powerful man. After all, what seven year old wouldn't admire their father if they were second in line to a Dark Lord?

Hogwarts was where Draco's life really began; he made friends and finally felt he was where he was meant to be. It was great. He was in the best house, he was a pureblood, which made him superior, and he was a Malfoy and therefore King of Slytherin house. He wasn't sure when it had began but eventually Draco began to question what his father had taught him and then one day he was filled with realisation. Slytherin wasn't the best house; in fact it was known to be the worst. The only reason he was considered to be 'King' of Slytherin house was because the people from his own house feared him and people from others despised him. All because of a surname he had no control over.

The one thing that had caused Draco the most contemplation was the issue of blood but eventually he had come to the realisation that being a pureblood did not make him superior to muggleborns and there was one person who had made him realise this and her name was Hermione Granger.

She was a muggleborn, yet she was known to be the most talented witch of the time. Lucius had always told Draco that mudbloods were inferior and had stolen their magic, and therefore it didn't belong to them. But every time Draco thought about this he thought about Hermione, she was a talented witch and it had absolutely nothing to do with her blood. Although he would never admit it, Draco was jealous of Hermione. She came to Hogwarts, excelled in all her studies and then in the summer went back to a different world where she had a loving family. Draco did have that luxury, when he went home he was to study about the dark arts and stay in a house, which often held meetings for the death eaters.

He had been forced to take the dark mark after fifth year. He didn't want to become one of Voldemort's slaves but he didn't have a choice, his father had made it very clear that if he was to defy him he would be killed.

Through out his turbulent childhood Draco always knew that there was someone in his life who loved him; his mother. She would always sneak into his bedroom at night and read him stories, but would leave as soon as she heard her husband approaching. There was always something different about his mother but he could never quite understand what. Once he had realised that there was no truth behind his fathers teachings he saw that his mother didn't believe it either. He loved his mother more than anything else in the world because he knew she would always protect him until the day she died.

He just never expected that day to come so soon.

* * *


	12. Complicated Minds and Bad Memories

**[Disclaimer: I do not, and unfortunately never will, own any of the Harry Potter characters or the contents**

**The majority of this chapter will be from the point of view of Draco. I haven't done this before in my story so I hope it works out ok. As always: let me know what you think. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Complicated Minds and Bad Memories

Up until only a few years ago I thought that being a Malfoy was the greatest thing ever, I have since come to my senses and realised that it is more of a curse. It automatically makes people judge me and sure, they might have been right before, but not now. My name is still Draco Malfoy but I'm not the Draco Malfoy that almost everyone thinks I am.

People at Hogwarts seem to have the view that because my family is rich, I had a great childhood, with everything I could ever dream of, which could not be further from the truth. My childhood was a very lonely time. I was educated at home by a private tutor who my father had though it necessary to hire. I was not permitted to spend time with children my own age, which was what I desired more than any of the latest toys. By the age of eight, I was receiving regular teachings about the dark arts and I was beginning to believe all the nonsense that my father was feeding me.

I don't think that I will ever forget the feeling that overcame me when I read the letter I received from St Mungo's about my mother. I can't even explain it. Dread? Upset? I don't know and I don't suppose I ever will.

Even though I didn't really spend much time with my mother I watched her constantly and I saw the sadness in her eyes. At night, I would lie awake in bed and hear her screams, which were a result of my father's beatings. He didn't just tell me how to behave; it was the same with my mother too. Being head of the house, he believed that both myself and my mother must act in a 'respectable manner at all times' or it would taint his reputation.

There only two people in the world that know me for the person I truly am; my mother and Hermione Granger, and in a very small amount of time that number will diminish to just one. They both know that I am nothing like my father and that I would rather face death than be like him. I'll admit that I'm scared of what could happen if my father found out the truth, which is why it is essential for me to behave in a certain way in front of most people.

The night I cried of Hermione Granger's shoulder was a turning point for me. For six years I had called her the worst names imaginable and yet she still saved my life and then befriended me. I do not deserve to be treated so well by her and that is why instead of being a figure of ridicule in my mind, Hermione Granger is more a figure of admiration.

And now my mother is in St Mungo's with maybe only a few hours to live. The letter stated that I should get there as soon as possible but I just can't face it, my mother was always strong. No matter what my father did to her she would always recover and comfort me and tell me that everything would be alright and that she would never let him hurt me. I always believed she would protect me and whether she is alive or not, I know I will always have her love and protection surrounding me.

When the war occurs, I will be forced to fight with the people I despise and I will have to fight against the side I long to be on. I don't have a choice now that I have been branded with the dark mark, which was the worst experience of my life.

* * *

"_Draco this is a most prestigious honour, I will not have you looking like some common wizard. You will dress your best and claim this title as a true Malfoy," Lucius ordered to his son who was sitting on his bed in his room at Malfoy Manor with his head in his hands._

"_Father, I thought I was going to wait until I had left Hogwarts before I got the Dark Mark," Draco mumbled against his hands._

"_Draco, sit upright and speak properly. To answer your question, the Dark Lord saw fit to move the date forward a few months and you will not disobey him. I don't think you realise the honour you are being given."_

_There was a threatening tone in his fathers voice and Draco knew not to argue. "Of course I know father. I am very….honoured." Draco hoped his father hadn't noticed his pause but was relieved when his father turned and exited the room without another word._

_Draco picked up a shoe, which had been lying beside him on his bed and threw at that wall in anger. He was being forced to be branded with the Dark Mark, which would connect him permanently with Voldemort. Draco could not understand why people would want to surrender themselves to a life that is controlled by a dictator. He had always been looking forward to the prospect of leading his own life, being free and independent, which would never happen if he received the Dark Mark._

_But he didn't have a choice. His father had made it perfectly clear on several previous occasions that he would be killed if he was to 'surrender his destiny to a teenage whim'._

_Not long later, Draco was dressed and standing in the entrance hall awaiting instructions from his father. As he brought his hand up to his face to sweep away a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes he became aware that he was shaking. He had been conditioned by his father throughout his childhood to avoid emotion as he was told that it showed weakness. The only way Draco portrayed any signs of emotion was through his eyes and only on rare occasions would his emotion break though the barrier that his father had created through his chidhood._

_The sound of a large door opening broke Draco out of his thoughts. Suddenly the air around him had gone very cold and he soon found out why; Lord Voldemort was standing in the doorway of the parlour in Malfoy Manor, his expression blank and his eyes like slits._

"_Master Malfoy the time has come for you to embrace your future as a Death Eater."_

_The cold and emotionless voice tore through Draco's body like a thousand knives._

_Voldemort turned and walked back through the doors that he just emerged from not long before and Lucius followed but not before motioning to his son to follow them also._

_Draco took in the sight before him. In the middle of the room sat Voldemort, surrounded by many hooded death eaters and he suddenly felt as if he was no longer standing in a familiar room of his family home._

_Voldemort pointed a long pale finger at the floor at his feet, "Come and sit."_

_Too afraid to disobey him, Draco did as he was told and sat on the floor at Voldemorts feet._

"_Draco Malfoy, today you will be accepted as a death eater, to live a life of purpose. As a death eater, you will obey at all times, you will help rid the world of mubloods and ultimately be a part of the great war, in which I will defeat Harry Potter. If at any point you do not comply to these three very simple guidelines, you will die at my wand."_

"_Its hardly simple!" Draco though to himself._

"_Stand." Voldemort commanded._

_Draco did so._

"_Show me your left arm."_

_Using all of his energy to stop shaking and showing weakness,, Draco pulled the left sleeve of his robe up, revealing the pale flesh that was about to be tainted with the symbol of a man obsessed with death._

_Voldemort pulled his wand from inside of his robe and place the tip against Draco's skin. _

"_Do you, Draco Malfoy, pledge yourself to the death eaters?"_

_His mind was screaming "NO!" But there was no other option, if he tried to flee; he would be killed in an instant. There was no getting away. He was trapped._

"_I d..do"_

_Voldemort pressed his wand into Draco's skin and said, "Spondeo vestri somes quod vestri animus ut atrum."_

_Draco felt warmth spread into his arm and flood through out his body, which was quickly replaced by the worst pain he had ever felt. The most unimaginable pain. He felt like his body was being torn into shreds. His father's voice echoed inside his head. "Don't show weakness." But it was just too painful and he fell to his knees. His left arm began to burn so violently he thought he was on fire. Just as he thought he was going to die from pain, everything went black._

_When he regained consciousness, which he assumed was quite a while later as the room was empty, he looked at his arm and there, as black as night, engraved into his skin, was the Dark Mark. He was a death eater._

* * *

I will never forget that memory; it is engraved in my head just like the Dark Mark is engraved into my skin. Things did not get much better after that. My father came and found me shortly after I had awoken and punished me with the cruciatus curse for showing weakness in front of my 'leader'. He said he was very embarrassed that I had behaved in such a manner but I was in so much pain at the time that I didn't care.

Thankfully I haven't been given any major assignments, I just have to attend meeting every now and then but now I'm back at Hogwarts I will just say that I'm busy with Head duties and that I am unable to come home. I will probably get punished for that later but at the moment I do not care, I don't have to deal with that just yet. There's much bigger things going on.

I'm wasting precious time by just sitting here and thinking but I'm scared. My father would kill me if he heard me, a Malfoy, admitting that he was scared. But, who wouldn't be if they knew their mother was going to die. I don't know how to feel. I feel like I should cry but there are just no tears.

* * *

**I was planning on making this chapter a lot longer but I think that is a good way to end it. I'm a little apprehensive about this chapter to be honest. So again please review and give me your opinions. I have taken a lot of advice from my reviewers into consideration with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**BrightStar91**


	13. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

This story has been left stagnant for a long while now and I would like to complete it, or at least carry on with it at some point. I've re-read it and realised that it isn't half as good as I may have thought when I was actually writing it so I am tempted to take it down altogether and repost each chapter. I don't like the way the story went either and think that the characters of Draco and Hermione let their guards down far too quickly for the story to be considered plausible. But I would like some feedback from those of you who had faith in my story, what should I do? Should I take it down and re-write or scrap it altogether?

Also, I'm in the process of writing a completely new story, which I'm hoping will be better than this, although I have not yet decided whether it will be a one-shot or not.

Anyway, feedback would be great as I'm in two minds about what to do.

Thanks and sorry for the _huge _delay,

BrightStar91


End file.
